Sandbox/Aluxia/II
Concept for a psionic culture based on a dream. No names were given, so everything is up for consideration. *Psionic group name: N/A *Name and race of "Subject-1": N/A *Organization of the culture Background Psions serve as conduits for vast amounts of energy flowing threw them from another dimension, giving them the capability to harness and redirect it to achieve whatever action they wish. With enough energy, anything is theoretically possible, from flying, reading minds, to firing lightning from one's fingertips. The first generation of psions (known as Gen-1/P), are born when a scientist (here-forth known as "Subject-1") seeking to prove this theory, manage to channel enough exotic energy from another region of existence through his body. He avoids dying simply due to the fact that he was near some energy sinks. This effect is not localized, and the same happens to hundreds of individuals throughout the globe, vaporizing some, but successfully passing on the unique psionic properties to the survivor. Numerous government catch wind of the deaths and the cause of the deaths, and apprehend the survivors into "Subject-1" himself. All surviving psions are transferred to an Amazonian concentration camp built by the United States with Brazil's permission, to hold the 52 surviving psions. Within this camp, conditions are harsh and experimentation on the psions is a daily occurrence. Several escape attempts are made by psions, the first being a 17-year old girl name Alice, who succeeds, but dies in the jungles from her injuries. Camp administration is changed, and a far harsher and more restrictive system put in place by the new commander of the facility. Psions are tortured and executed for resisting his commands. Soon, "Subject-1" comes to his attention, and in a test of willpower and endurance for psions, "Subject-1" is selected to serve as his second-in-command. Though certainly not trusted or given preferential treatment, "Subject-1" uses his position of power to go out into the fiends to "hunt" for wild game, actually testing hs powers and honing his skills with them. At one point, "Subject-1" manages to delete an entire section of the jungle and bring it back within mere seconds. However, he keeps these powers hidden. The testing of new psi-reactive materials is performed by the coalition of governments, seeking to put the psions to use as weapons. Devices that channel the vast latent energy trapped within and channeled through the psion are made, as well as clothing that radiates trapped energy from their bodies, as previous tests have shown that failure to release such energy could cause a psion to explode violently. All psions are issued such clothing as a rule of thumb. "Subject-1" is ordered by the camp commander to fix a prototype pipeline made with the three-layered, rubbery material, and warned that if he touches or weakens it, he will die. "Subject-1" manages to fix the pipeline without causing any lasting damage to it, bringing his praise and the trust of his overseers. Later on, he is identified by the government as the most powerful psion on the planet, given his direct rather than secondary exposure to the exotic energies that gave him his powers. For this reason, as well as an attempt to better control the imprisoned psions, "Subject-1" is declared the "leader of the psions". "Subject-1" is given the title "Lord Magus" by the authorities, and allowed a number of freedoms as a show of "trust" by their captors. They seek to foster a level of trust and loyalty within the psionic community under their control, and even give "Subject-1" a suit of armor made of psi-reactive materials that would serve as a symbol of authority and his position within the community. The other psions accept this offer, and "Subject-1" is elected to serve as the leader of the psions. The authorities later discover that the number of psions has dropped to 33, and that they cannot breed with non-psions given the now vast genetic differences between psions and baseline humans. While psionic men can breed with baseline women, the opposite with baseline men and psionic women is not. Thus, the government seeks out the most power female psion, and order her and "Subject-1" to begin having children, with the plan being to kill off the rest of the psions, and create a generation of loyal psions from a powerful line of psions, with inbreeding issues halted by their ability to suppress genetic disorders as they appear. The offer is accepted, and "Subject-1" and his new wife begin to reproduce. However, by the fourth month of her pregnancy, "Subject-1" decides that he wants his people to be free, and moves to put his nearly three-year plan into action. Utilizing his ability to force his will onto others, "Subject-1" directs the will of the psions against their captors, passing on his knowledge of psionic warfare, and successfully killing all security personnel. The commander of the base himself is psionic disintegrated, and the base now under the control of the psions. "Subject-1" institutes himself as the ruler of the psions, citing his power, rank, role in the community, and role in having giving them their powers in the first place, as reasons for being their leader. Accepting his rule and bowing to his overwhelming psionic presence, the psions flee the Amazon, and establish themselves elsewhere to rebuild. Society *Psions grouped into caste-like bodies known as "Tiers". Tiers are abbreviated as "T", and represent the power capacity of each psion, effectively how much power they can draw upon from another dimension and channel into their desired action. There are six tiers, ranging from "0" (the strongest) to "6" (the weakest), each of which is named as well for ease of recall. **Tier-0 (T0): Magi **Tier-1 (T1): Warlocks **Tier-2 (T2): Mystics **Tier-3 (T3): Disciples **Tier-4 (T4): Adepts **Tier-5 (T5): Acolytes Ideas *Psions are ruled by the Lord Magus, the most powerful psion of their population. His will is indomitable, and all psions are subject to his whims and demands. *Because of the fickle nature of their reproductive capabilities, all psions are born through excessive inbreeding, to "keep the race pure". *Unborn psions are "molded" by their father, their sex, personality, and appearance all determined by the father before they are born. *The father/husband of a relationship is the undisputed master of his household, all other members subject to his psionic will. *The entire psionic population is mentally dominated by the leader of their people, who can suppress and even mold their loyalty to him. *Psions are divided into "tiers", each tier determining their station in life. Tiers are setup based on the amount of energy a psion is able to conduct. *Because of the originally clustered and oppressive conditions they were kept in, as well as their current abilities, privacy does not exist within the psion population. *All psions can be used as an "avatar" by the Lord Magus, or any Tier 1 and above psion, allowing them to "speak" through the individual of their choice. Category:Sandbox